Kid Icarus meets
by DemWafflez
Summary: What would happen if Pit dueled characters from other universes? Suggestion are being taken
1. Kid icarus meets Zelda!

**AU: Hey guys, This is Demwafflez. You may have stumbled into me if you frequently read the Fire emblem, or Minecraft fanfictions. I am working on two stories, 'Fire emblem awakening: Trapped', and 'The adventures of Minecraftia'. I've been a fan of the KI franchise for a quite a while, and I hope this will please all you fans! Enjoy!**

*Yawns* "Is it breakfast yet, lady PalutenaAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pit suddenly found himself falling out the door and entering freefall. Then, he felt a familiar sensation of Pit's wings being picked up by a hand, and the power of flight carried pit into the sky.

"Oh, sorry Pit!" The voice of Palutena sounded from somewhere. "I was going to wake you up, but the portal's about to close."

"What portal? Did Hades find a way to come back?" Pit asked.

"No, the writer wanted you to fight various franchises, so here we are?"

"Oh, ok then, that makes perfect sense! So who are we fighting? I'm always up for a good fight."

"Well, it seems like we are entering Hyrule. So we can assume we are fighting Link."

"Link, huh. I remember him from my brawl. He's not a pushover. I'll tell you that."

Pit landed in an arena. "Why are we in a arena?" Pit asked.

"Because plot convenience, Pit. Don't you remember that long and pointless walk up that tower?" Another godly voice entered his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Viridi." Pit admitted. "The chariot master's tower WAS a bit unnecessary.

"Never mind that! Look!" Palutena said. Pit looks at the gate of the arena, where the hero of..time? no…the hero of winds…the hero of seasons?...

"Just decide which one it is!" Viridi shouted.

Ok. Sheesh.

Hmm…..I know, I'll make Pit fight all of them!

"What?!" Pit exclaimed. "That is totally unfair!" He complained.

"Then again, your battles were never considered fair." Palutena said.

All the links stood in the arena.

"Hah!"

"Yeaah!"

"Ho!"

"Hyahh!"

The links began the grunt random noises.

"Um….Is this some sort of scare tactic?" Pit asked.

"it seems like they're not capable of human speech." Palutena said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. They're all going down!"

*Cues Boss battle music*

"Careful Pit! Although the Master sword was designed to kill Ganondorf, the king of evil, It's still very sharp." Palutena warned.

"No problem! I'll just keep my distance from them!" Pit yelled, as he began to shoot arrows from the gold and blue bow known as the 'Palutena's bow'.

The Links were extremely agile, and seemed to have great reflexes, as they begun to deflect the light arrows back to him.

"Yeaooow!"

"Oh, I forgot. The Master sword can deflect all light based energy."

Viridi's mystical voice sighed. "I thought you fought these guys before Pit. Have you forgotten already?"

"Hey! It's been 6 years! And the delayed smash release for 3ds stopped me from fighting him!" Pit said.

"oh man! What do I do? I can't switch out weapons! I guess I'll have to fight closer so they don't have much time to think!" he said, while separating his bow into dual blades.

He ran up to one of the links, and started slashing. Link couldn't swing his sword as fast as Pit could with his blades, but his shield made up for defence. Pit relentlessly hacked at the shield, but it wouldn't break.

"This shield just won't break!" Pit said.

"The hylian shield is indestructible. But that's not all they have. They have bows-" Right on cue, an arrow whizzed past Pit's face.

"Bombs-" Pit had to sidestep to avoid the explosion, but then had to block a powerful blow from Link. "Hyahh!"

"They also have a boomerang!" Virid said. Pit was then conked in the face by said item, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You can't keep up with all these Links!" Palutena said. "lucky for you, I brought some reinforcements."

"Centurions?" Pit asked.

"Hmph, I'm worth a thousand centurions." A snide voice replied.

"Pittoo!" Pit gretted.

Dark pit landed on the arena. "If you call me that one more time, I'm attacking you too." The almost carbon copy of pit carried the Ogre club. "Let's see how they like this!" dark pit ran up to a link and smashed him with the club. Link managed to block the blow with the power of the hylian shield and the golden gauntlets combined, but pit used this opportunity to shoot an arrow at him. Link, focused completely on blocking Dark pit's attacks, was struck by the arrow, and crumbled into dust.

"What the-" Dark pit said.

"They must be memories of the heroes! That's how there are multiple Links coexisting!"

Thanks for ruining my secret, Palutena.

With the efforts of the 2 combined, all the links have now crumbled into dust.

"Man. I really liked that fight. Haven't had one that good in ages! "Pit exclaimed.

"We really need to get you a sandbag." Palutena said, as she called Pit and Dark pit back.

**Author's note. This crossover story was inspired by the Youtube Dark pit video comment section. It's by gilvasunner. Also check out my other stories, and favourite, follow, and review!**


	2. Kid icarus meets Metroid!

**AN: The last chapter I misspelled AN as AU :P. Anyways, I'm going to answer the reviews I got.**

**X-ray99: It's awesome that you recognize me from FE! I also got your prompt, and this is what this chapter is about!**

**Guest: I kinda forgot the hero of the skies….. Oh well.**

**Duke Serkol: Thank you for the suggestions, I'll do your prompt, I just need to research the two characters.**

**With that, let the battle begin!**

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" Pit yelled as he flew around space on the Great Sacred Treasure, zipping around at incredible speed.

"Pit, Lord Dyntos remade this weapon for emergencies, not for you to take it on a joyride!" Palutena scolded.

"Aw, come on Lady Palutena, Can't an angel have any fun?" Pit complained. But he straightened his course anyways."

"Well, I don't see why I'm here." Pit said.

"Neither do I." Palutena said.

Me three.

"Wait….. You don't know?" Pit asked in surprise.

To be honest, I don't even know why I'm writing this.

Then suddenly, a spaceship appeared out of nowhere and started shooting the Great Sacred Treasure.

"Ack! Who is that?" Pit said, as he activated his shield.

"That's Samus, one of the greatest Bounty hunters in the world! That's who you're fighting!"

Hey, It was a prompt. I can't foresee it.

Pit started to shoot lasers at the ship, but none hit.

"Her ship is shielded!" Palutena said. "You'll need to draw her out of the ship."

"No problem!" He quickly maneuvered the great sacred treasure back towards earth.

"OWOWOWOW!" Pit yelled, as the GST heated up while re-entering atmosphere. "Focus, Pit!" Palutena yelled.

Pit opened his eyes, barely withstanding the scorching heat. He saw a lifeless desert on the horizon. He steered towards the desert, and hovered about a kilometer above it. He turned around and began to charge a laser. Samus' ship was fully shielded, to avoid getting overheated, which meant her offensive capabilities were disabled. When Samus' ship entered firing range, Pit let the laser fire.

The laser busted through the shield with ease, and obliterated the spacecraft, but Samus managed to escape just in time, and entered free-fall for a while, before activating her parachute. She was wearing her signature orange suit, with a red helmet with a yellow visor, and a green arm cannon.

"Take that!" Pit yelled. But he forgot one tiny detail. A laser of that magnitude drained the GST's power. The hover engine shut down, and pit began to fall as well.

"AHHH!" Pit yelled, as Palutena activated the power of flight. "Aw man, there goes the great sacred treasure." He lamented.

Suddenly, a pillar of light encased the Treasure, and it disappeared. "I got it pit. Just focus on the battle!"

"Right!" pit said, as he landed on the desert. Samus walked towards Pit, her arm cannon resting on her other hand.

"Samus' arm cannon packs a lot of punch. You have to watch out for it."

"Well, luckly for me, I brought a cannon of my own! With this cannon, this battle will be E-Z!

"Let's hope the E-Z cannon's firepower matches that of Samus'." Palutena said.

Samus began charging her cannon, the white energy orb getting larger and larger.

"She's charging up her cannon, Pit!" Palutena said.

"If you get hit by that, you'll be one roast chicken!" Viridi warned.

Pit began charging up his own weapon. When Samus fired, so did Pit. The two projectiles collided, causing an explosion.

Pit started to cough. "I can't see! The explosion got sand in my eyes!"

"Maybe we should get you a helmet too." Palutena suggested. "it works for Samus pretty well."

Samus, unfazed by the sand due to her protective suit, ran up to Pit who was preoccupied with cleaning out his eyes, and sucker punched him.

"Owieee!" Pit yelled.

"That's going to leave a mark." Said Viridi.

"That's it! She's going down!" Pit yelled. He begun to fire a barrage of energy. Samus intercepted most of them with her missiles, but some of the cannonballs hit her, sending her flying.

"Time to dish out the pain!" Pit said, as he started whacking Samus with the cannon, which started to dent her suit. But Samus quickly swept her feet beneath pit, causing him to trip, then blasted him with a ice pellet. Pit was flung in to the air, frozen. The ice shattered when Pit hit the ground, the shrapnel digging into Pit's skin.

"This is tough!" Pit said. Samus' cannon begun to fire an enormous laser.

"It's the Zero laser!" Palutena said. "It has the ability to obliterate everything in it's path!"

Pit quickly summoned a Mega laser to counter the Zero laser. Both seemed to be evenly powered, as the two lasers met in the middle.

When the two lasers receded, Pit was about to go in for another attack, when he noticed a group of cell-like creatures heading towards them.

"Komaytos?" Pit said in confusion. But there was another variant of the Komayto. It seemed more gruesome, and more vicious.

"Metroids!" Viridi said. "They're one of Samus' greatest enemies!"

Pit looked at Samus. "I guess we need to call a truce!" Samus nodded, and the two of them charged the jellyfish monsters, pit attacking the metroids, and samus attacking the komaytos.

**AN: This was a close one. Pit has weapons that counters even the Zero laser, so neither of the two has an exact edge over the other. And Pit revealed only one of his power, so pit could have easily used a paralyse power, just as easily as samus used an ice attack. So don't hurt me fanboys(girls)! But then, I remembered the komaytos! So here we are.**


	3. Kid icarus meets Kirby!(part 1)

**AN:I got to address something Duke Serkol told me in his last review. So there was a lot of good points in that good review, so I'm going to answer it the best I can. First. When Samus' ship is using full energy on her shields, then her weapons cannot fire, as there are no power there. When Samus lowered the shield to activate the weapons is the time Pit fired. I understand in was a bit short, but I am a busy author. I have 4 different stories I'm working on simultaneously, with a 5****th**** story coming up. So it is a bit rushed. But I will take more time making the stories longer, with the cost of time.**

**Wow. Long Author's note. Without further ado! Here is a Prompt from Galbo!**

"Ooh! Floor ice cream!" Pit yelled in delight. He reached out to grab it, but it flew away from him.

"Wait what?" Pit yelled in surprise. Turns out the Ice cream wasn't flying, it was being sucked in by a pink puffball. "Poyo!" It yelled.

"Awww look, it's Kirby!" Palutena said.

"And he just ate my ice cream!" He complained. "You're paying that back!" He yelled.

"Poyo?"

"Don't you Poyo me puffball!" Pit drew his orb staff. "You're going down!" He began to shoot at Kirby, who simply begun to eat the blasts. "What is he doing?"

"Kirby has a voracious appetite. He is capable of eating almost anything. Even you Pit."

"Even me?" Pit asked in fear. "Yes. He can also copy your abilities by pressing down afterwards."

"Then what happens to me?"

"…."

"Oh no. I will not be digested by a gumball!" He fired a mega laser, but Kirby filled himself with air and begun to float.

"He can FLY?!" Pit yelled in outrage. "I guess everyone CAN fly except you Pit." Viridi mocked.

"Lady Palutena, activate the power of flight!" Pit's wings grew in size, as Pit jumped into the air.

"Kirby can't use his sucking powers in the air!" Palutena said. Pit nodded and begun shooting with his staff. Kirby was hit , and was tossed to the ground. "Poyo!" It yelled, before Jumping up into the air with A sword.

"Whoa!" Pit barely dodged the attack, but the shock wave struck him.

Then, Kirby floated up with a hammer that was as big as him.

"Wait no!" but Kirby made a clean hit, and Pit went flying….and I don't mean the power of flight. "Thanks for the context." Viridi said.

Kirby waddled towards him, and swallowed him.

"No! don't press down! Don't press down!"

Kirby pressed down.

"Whoa. So this is what Kirby looks like from the inside."

A land full of rainbows and unicorns, and defeated enemies, were frolicking around.

Pit was no stranger to being eaten alive. Hades did it to him at one point. But being eaten by a cute puffball? That was just humiliating.

But Pit realized he still had the power of flight. He could fly out Kirby's mouth! He prayed Lady Palutena knew where Pit wanted to fly to, and kicked off.

"Whoa!" Pit said, as he burst out of Kirby's mouth. "It's time for round 2!" He said. Kirby, now having copied Pit's abilities, adopted a orb staff of his own.

Ah, Nothing like a classic gunfight to-WHOA! THOSE BULLETS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! I GOT TO TAKE COVER!

_To be continued_


	4. Kid icarus meets Kirby!(part 2)

LAST TIME ON KID ICARUS MEETS:

"DON'T PRESS DOWN!"

"PUFFBALL!"

"POYO?!"

"GUMBALL!"

"SPONGEBOB!"…Wait waht?"

AND NOW.

"Great, Now he has my orb staff." Pit complained.

"Hey, at least you're not in his stomach!"

"…But he has my powers!" For a puffball who just acquired the orb staff, Kirby was quite handy with the weapon….maybe he was given the angel's skills as well.

"Please, the angel _hardly_ has any skill."

"Viridi, not cool." The gunfight(is it called a staff fight? Cause that gives me a mental image of two old man smacking each other with canes.) went along the line like this. While Pit dodged the blasts by side-stepping, Kirby simply ate Pit's own fire.

"You gotta hand it to him, the little guy has a pretty good defense system." Viridi admitted.

"Yeah, I wonder if it gets any tummy-aches." Pit wondered. He landed a hit on Kirby, only to be whacked in the face by a staff. While Pit was stunned, Kirby noticed the author watching over the battle.

"HIII!" Kirby waved at the author…..wait, Kirby was breaking the fourth wall all this time! I need to reiterate some things. BRB!

Pit's POV.

Well, I'm glad that guy's gone. His constant narrations were just like Pyrrhon! I needed to catch my breath, so I set up a reflect barrier while I considered my options in a calm and orderly fashion.

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOOOOO!"

"Pit, calm down! Fighting Kirby is just like fighting Pittoo! You may have the same skills, but you have varying arsenals! Use your powers!"

"You're right, Lady Palutena!" I fired a mega laser, Only to be-

HEY! MY STORY!...Dumbo.

Anyways, Pit fired the giant red lazar. Kirby dodged most of it(Don't know how, since Kirby is SLOOOWWWWWWW), but he was still hit on the right side of his puffy body, sending him crashing onto the ground. "POYO!" He yelled, before shooting at Pit, knocking him backwards. Both realized that gun fighting was pointless, so Kirby switched into his hammer, and leapt forwards. Pit used this opportunity to activate his weak-point reticle, and targeted Kirby in the face, away from his mouth.

"Eat this!" Pit cried as he fired a charged shot, hitting Kirby dead-on, sending him flying into space.

"Whew!" Pit sighed in relief. "What was this battle even about?"

"I think I had to do something with food." Palutena giggled before recalling Pit back up.

**I made Pit win for one reason. Pit has those over-powered powers, Kirby doesn't. PLEASE Don't annoy me in the reviews about how Kirby should have won. This is MY story dammit! Next up, We are finally fighting someone that is not from Nintendo.**


	5. Kid icarus meets TEASER

**IM ALIVEEEEEEEE! Here's a teaser of what's to come! The final product will be around a 1000-1500!**

* * *

><p>ACTION! THINGS! EXCITEMENT!<p>

**Cue scenes of Pit flying into the darkness, being illuminated only by his cannon fires, dodging grappling hooks and a very familiar shaped projectile.**

"Pit, watch out! This man beat someone that cannot be beat!"

"You have a lot of nerve coming to Gotham and tearing the place up."

"...I'm sorry?"

**Kid Icarus meets... BATMAN.**


	6. Kid Icarus meets Batman! (The prelude)

**Ok, so this was meant to be one long chapter but since my writing has been delayed due to a vacation, I'll leave the first half up first. Also I am writing an original fic which will be a combination of my OC ideas from my fire emblem and minecraft fic since I felt like they felt out of place. So make sure to keep an eye out for that.**

**I do not own Kid Icarus or Batman. Keep in mind this work is not edited much, rather just a dump of wherever my ideas take me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a silent night for Gotham, which was unusual for the bustling city. No criminals were in sight, nor was the dark knight.<p>

...Well, there was the flaming chicken falling from the sky.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Pit screamed as he crashed into the ground, making a crater in the pavement road.

"Ow, that really hurted…." Pit said as the charred pegasus wings fell off him. "Oh man, there goes my unlimited flight." Pit complained out loud.

"That wouldn't be my biggest concern at the moment." A deep voice responded from the shadows

"AHHH! I mean, who's there!" Pit asked, brandishing his twinbellows cannon.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to Gotham and tearing the place up." The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing a black mask with pointy ears, armour like suit with a cape and a bat symbol in the middle.

Pit heard Palutena gasp. "Pit, that's Bruce Wayne, better known as the Batman. He's one of the most feared superheroes of all time!"

"Oh yeah? Batman, huh? I'll make sure to roast you….Um...Like a chicken! Yeah!"

"Speak for yourself." Viridi's voice mocked him.

Batman went into his fighting stance. "I'll make this quick."

"Um….I'm sorry about the crater?"

The dark knight threw his signature batarang at Pit, who jumped back and used his autoreticle to dispatch it. "That all you got- Hey, where did he go?"

"Pit! Behind you!" The angel turned around only to get sucker punched in the face and sent sprawling away.

"I'm taking you to the sky!" Pit's wings lit up as he flew up to avoid the barrage of punches the bat was about to deliver.

"Think you can fly away, huh?" Batman whipped out his grappling hook and grabbed onto a nearby building, throwing flash-bang grenades on his way up.

"OwowowowowOWOWOW!" Pit was sent back from the blinding explosions, unable to see Batman glide towards him.

"For a human, he's a great fighter. Although he looks like some random guy in a rubber suit." Viridi remarked.

"You're coming with me." Batman slowly walked towards Pit, only to have him use his invisibility power to sneak away and score a direct hit on him.

"His biggest strength is his ability to prepare for specific enemies. He knows nothing about you so use that to your advantage!"

"Right!" Pit shot a mega laser at him, but Batman dodged it with ease. "I can't land a hit on this guy!" Pit was hit by another flashbang grenade, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Alright, let's get you out of there Pit!" Palutena used her godly powers to transport Pit to the other side of Gotham, where he catched his breath on the roof of a building.

Pit mournfully looked at his twinbellows cannon, which was completely wrecked from all the grenades. "How am I supposed to fight him now?"

"You could always try a baseball bat." Dammit Viridi, That pun is a million years old.

"Lucky for you Pit, I have a new toy for you." As soon as Palutena said that, a giant atlas club flew in and whacked Pit in the head.

"Look at that. A bat."


	7. Kid Icarus meets Batman!

**Before we get started, I want to address some reviews!**

**Mustachio: Pit is technically the strongest nintendo character as stated by Hades (But not really lol). These links were weakened as they only had their base weapon and their Master Sword was not the true one since they were memories. Not only that, but he had dark pit along with him, and the two has taken on very formidable foes, Including Hades who is officially the third strongest Nintendo villain, next to Giygas and Ganondorf (but that's only because Ganondorf can be killed only by the Master Sword.) Besides, who takes smash bros canon seriously, amiright amiright**

**Martyn: I love Popple from Mario and Luigi, but he's just not a big enough character to be a good fight. I will however have Pit fight Fawful in the near future.**

**If you see any grammatical errors feel free to point it out via review or pm and I will have it fixed. Without any ado, Let us get started!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Batcave…..<p>

"Alfred, I need data on that angel. Is he a Thanagarian?" Batman asked as he analyzed the pictures he took through his mask (which had a camera installed)

'His wings seem too small to be proportional with that of the Thanagarians." Alfred pointed out. "It also seems to be glowing at times. Perhaps some sort of magic?"

"I'm more interested in his weapon. That cannon emitted energy like no other." Batman zoomed in on the image of the twinbellows cannon to analyze it. "He also seemed to be talking to someone. Try to track down any active comms line to see if we can find out what his next move will be."

"And what will be you be doing until then, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. He turned to see that Batman was already gone. "Typical of you, Master Wayne." Alfred muttered before he got to work tracking down the comm lines.

* * *

><p>"What is a bat supposed to do me any good?" Pit asked his all-knowing goddess.<p>

Viridi sighed at him. "Don't you remember what clubs do? You can hit all his fancy gadgets back at him!"

"Not only that, but unlike the Twinbellows cannon, you'll be able to combat with both energy and physical attacks with ease."

"Alright! So what strategy should I use against Batman?" Pit asked. "Batman is able to think up of strategies just to take down a specific foe with ease." Viridi said. "There's no real counter strategy."

"I'll try to peer inside his hideout to see what he's cooking up." Palutena suggested.

"That's a great idea, Lady Palutena! We'll see who's the roasted bird soon, Batman!"

"...Um, bats are mammals."

"WHAT?!"

While Pit was busy being flabbergasted, Palutena used her X-ray specs to track down Batman.

"Um, Pit? He's coming to your position awfully fast. You might want to prepare for-" Before Palutena could finish, Batman leaped on top of the building, more heavily armoured than before.

Viridi whistled. "Did he hit the gym or what?"

"It's time for you to go down, Batman! You may be a reptile-"

"MAMMAL!"

"-Mammal, I'll still roast you like swiss chalet!"

Batman merely got into his fighting stance. Pit started off by unleashing the charge shot he was holding at Batman, resulting in a small explosion.

"How about that?!" Pit fist-bumped his atlas club before the smoke cleared, revealing that Batman was unharmed.

Pit let out a yelp of surprise mixed with possible fear before launching another one.

"I'm not scared!...I hope." Uh huh.

"He seems to be using some sort of energy field! Go in for the melee attacks!"

"Awh, Lady Palutena, you know smash bros melee is a sore subject for me!" Pit complained before he got punched by Batman.

"I can't take you to the air for a while Pit, so you'll have to tough it out on the ground!" Pit dodged a batarang, while using his club's sheer range to keep him at bay."

'_He's swinging that thing effortlessly! He's keeping me from getting near him with it. I need to think of a way to get past him.' _Batman thought before he jumped off the roof.

"Huh?" Pit walked over and peered over the ledge only to see that he was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?"

"Here." Pit was hit with a fully charged electrical punch from his gauntlets, sending him sprawling off the roof.

The Dark Knight turned off his gauntlets, before accessing his comms. "Alfred, have you found the line yet?"

"He doesn't seem to be using one. Perhaps he is using another form of communications." Batman scowled at the answer . "How am I supposed to figure that out?"

"Perhaps you could politely ask, instead of punching your adversaries in the face all the time, Master Wayne." Alfred suggested.

"Where's the fun in that." Batman asked before jumping off the roof, gliding to chase the angel.

(Linebreak) Pit crashed into the pavement, his body glowing red.

"Owie….At this rate, I'll be finished in no time!"

"Pit's right. Maybe we should call him back-"

Batman landed in front of Pit, his wings folding back into a cape. "I hope you're ready to explain some things."

"Not until you're defeated!" Pit weakly got up and raised his atlas club once more. Batman easily sidestepped his swing and punched Pit in the face, causing him to fall over and disappear with the message "I'm finished!"

"PIT!" Both Palutena and Viridi screamed.

"That's that." Batman turned around only to be whacked with the atlas club.

"Lady Palutena! Get me out of here while he's stunned!"

"R-right!" Rays of heavenly light surrounded Pit, and he rose up to the heavens.

* * *

><p>"How did you live?!" Viridi asked in disbelief. Pit merely smiled and pulled out his "play dead" power piece.<p>

**This counts as Pit's first loss. While he did tie with Batman in round 2, he lost to the dark knight in round 1.**

**Next up, A prompt I've been excited to write, Kid Icarus meets Darkstalkers!**


	8. SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISEMENT

**It's been a while folks! I had to go on a huge hiatus due to school, but I wanted to show you guys an original story I will be posting on fanfiction. The next kid icarus meets chapter will be up soon! This story will be released TOMORROW on fictionpress with the name The Members of the Jury, so check it out and follow it if you like this sneak peak!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone has a destiny," A golden haired girl with pale blue eyes said to the boy next to her. "What do you think ours is, William?"<p>

The boy sighed at the mention of his name, his messy, ebony hair ruffling in the breeze.

"Isn't that up to us? Our lives should be ours to decide."

"But there has to be a reason," The girl insisted, "Some explanation why everything is the way it is."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's really not when you consider what our jobs are," The girl was met with silence. She smiled, knowing she won their little verbal spar. "What do you think it would feel like? Being a Tyrant, I mean."

"I wouldn't want to do it. Why should they get to decide who lives and who dies? Tyrant or Highlander, they're all the same."

"I just hope destiny has something great in store for us." The alarm bells rang throughout the barracks, signifying that it was time for them to head back to their quarters.

"Well, good night, William!"

"Good night….Cygna."

(page break here)

"Hya!" William sliced through a dummy clean with a training sword before knocking it aside with his shield. If he were to impress the higher-ups, his swordsmanship needed to be near, nay, absolutely perfect.

This universe, classified as the AN3 universe by the Members of the Jury, also known as the angelic universe, was one of the only to successfully repel a Tyrant, who specialized in destroying worlds for their own gain. Because of this outstanding achievement, the AN3 universe was a very prideful one, and boasted a well trained army.

Three variations of Angels resided in AN3; the Archangels, the Angels and the Sub-Angels. Angels had small wings compared to their body and could only fly up to 30 minutes depending on their stamina. Archangels had proportional wings to their body and could fly as much as they wanted, and the Sub-Angels, who possessed no wings and was at the bottom of the social chain. William and Cygna were the latter of the three.

"That was great, Will!" Cygna clapped enthusiastically, grinning at her childhood friend. Unlike the others in their platoon, she was the only one he trusted enough to watch him train. The other members would only insult him, be intimidated, or just kick his arse.

"I just hope it'll be enough to compensate for my lacking athletic abilities." He said, panting heavily and cursing his perceived weakness. Despite being very fit, the other sub-angels were simply better than him in every physical way possible due to their biology -if one could even call it that. It felt like he was simply _born _weaker than the others.

"Strength isn't everything, you know."

Will took another swing. "It is when you're in an army."

"Maybe you could be a strategist." Cygna countered back immediately. In honesty, Cygna never understood why William wanted to be a footsoldier in the army so badly. He had a brilliant mind for military maneuvers, politics, and could even have taken a role as a scholar.

Will shook his head. "For that to happen I need to be accepted into a regiment." Due to their low rank, to be considered for any other position other than a mere soldier, he needed to be a respected member of a regiment.

Cygna considered this for a moment, and then nodded., "That makes sense. Well, you have to start at the bottom before you reach the top. That's what my dad always said anyway."

"How cliché of him."

"Even so, he was right. You know that too."

Will stabbed his sword into the centre of the dummy and twisted it. "That doesn't change the fact that to get into a regiment, physical strength is an important factor."

"Like I said, strength isn't everything," Cygna took one of the training swords and slowly circled around him, "you have to keep your opponent guessing, and that takes brains rather than brawn."

Will knocked her sword away with a simple strike. "...You're right. But it doesn't change the fact that the odds of me getting into the anti-tyrant regiment are slim."

"That's true," she admitted playfully, reaching for the training sword he had knocked out of her hand, "but you can definitely do it. Heck, I bet you'll even be the best, but first…" Taking him by surprise, Cygna swung the sword behind his heels, knocking him over, "...you have to start at the bottom."

William looked at her for a short moment in surprise before sighing heavily. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." He muttered as he sat up, rubbing his back. His blonde companion, however, just smiled down at him pridefully.

"Will, you've known me for _how _long? I'm surprised you haven't learned by now." Will groaned and got to his feet, picking up his sword and shield. "I think that's enough training for me…. I need some coffee." The dark brew was well known through the worlds that were connected and had taken their universe by storm.

Cygna helped him put his equipment away in the shed near the training fields. "I don't know how you stand the stuff. It's so bitter." Cygna said disdainfully.

"It keeps my mind sharp. Besides, unlike some people, I happen to have good taste." In response, Cygna punched his right shoulder, making him chuckle as he closed the shed door. "C'mon. I'll get you a glass of water, free of charge." William offered.

"Hmph. Cheapskate."

(line break)

As they walked into the coffee shop, Will caught a glimpse of a color mimicking red dust. He looked and saw something that make him sneer.

"Dammit, Mitch is here." The large, brute-like sub-angel was laid back in a chair, taking a sip out of a cup. Despite his appearance, he was very crafty and has gained a reputation not to mess with. Then again, he was also known for being a likable guy, which Will didn't get at all.

"Maybe he'll ignore us." Cygna hoped out loud.

Just as she said that, Mitch called out to them from afar, "Hey, Will!"

"...Ok, maybe not."

Mitch walked up to the smaller soldier. "Shouldn't you be in the corner, practising your sword skills? If you can call that twig of yours a sword."

"Knock it off, Mitch!" Cygna yelled at him, but instead of having him back off, the brute shot her an icy glare (or maybe a glance, it's hard to tell), causing her to yelp and hide behind Will.

"Oh? And what is a girl like Cygna doing with you, Will?"

"I can hang out with whoever I want, Mitch. Better than a jerk like you." Cygna's muffled voice was heard from behind Will.

Mitch whistled as an amused smirk appeared on his face. "Feisty as usual, Cygna. That's something you and I have in common."

Will felt his friend's hands tighten on his shoulders, and decided to take action.

"Back off Mitch. You're just coming off as creepy."

Mitch's eyes twitched for a split second. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

He was answered by a swift punch to the face.

Every pair of eyes went straight to the two. Time froze for what seemed to be forever when it could have really been a split second. In that time, Mitch took it to recover and hit back, sending him sprawling across the shop, crashing into the tables. Fortunately, before Mitch could do any more damage, Cygna stepped in front of Will and shoved Mitch away from him.

"Don't you dare!" Despite the girl being much smaller, Mitch backed off from Cygna. He can't bring himself to hurt her. He instead sneered at Will.

"I'll make sure to take special care of you in the tryouts."

* * *

><p>"You just HAD to punch him, didn't you?" Cygna asked while she dabbed some medicine on Will's black eye, making him wince."<p>

"What was I supposed to do? Let him flirt with you?" Cygna sighed at the statement. "No, but now his platoon is going to target us during the tryouts."

The tryouts was the determining point for the future of the soldiers. They were to prove their worth by taking paralyzing weapons and fighting each other, until only one person is not incapacitated. The top ten fighters are the first allowed to choose their regiment: the anti-tyrant regiment, Patrol, Archangel Guard, Army, or Relief Force. It's a difficult test to pass, but one soldiers had to place good on, especially since spots are finite in each regiment, allowing only sixty of the hundred soldiers to make it in.

"Why are you looking forward to the tryouts anyway? Even if you make it to the Anti-Tyrant regiment, nothing happens there. It's basically for slackers."

"That's true. But at least there's a chance I could explore what's beyond this universe. Everyone here is all about their so called destiny, but I want to see, I want to understand what the world is truly like. And I hope the Anti-Tyrant regiment can give me the answers I need.

Cygna sighed. "Well, if you say so." The bell rang signifying it was time for the tryouts. "C'mon, we should go get ready."

"Right."


	9. Story is up

**HIGHLANDERS: MEMBERS OF THE JURY IS UP! CHECK MY PROFILE FOR LINK! GOGOGO!**

***This announcement will be deleted in a few days***


End file.
